


No More Monsters

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-09
Updated: 2007-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>None</p>
    </blockquote>





	No More Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> None

**Title:** No More Monsters  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Other characters:** Original characters.  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Challenge:** Monster  
 **Author's Notes:** None  
 **Beta(s):** The slashchat girls! Thanks, ladies. :*  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

No More Monsters

~

The bloodcurdling scream startled Harry and Draco. After sharing a concerned look, they Apparated into the living room.

There, gathered before the television, were their children, alternately cowering and gazing open mouthed at the screen.

“What happened?” Harry panted.

Lily, shamefaced, replied, “Cissy wanted to watch the monster movie with us.”

Draco gathered their tearful daughter to him. “Cissy, this was not the best idea. Let’s go to bed, yeah?”

As he walked by Harry, carrying her, Draco whispered, “Good thing they haven’t experienced real monsters.”

Harry nodded. Yes, he and Draco had been instrumental in making sure of that.

~


End file.
